


The Inevitability of Crocodiles

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Some former supervillains are just gigantic softies who can't stop bringing home new pets.





	The Inevitability of Crocodiles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by scowlofjustice on tumblr.... years ago? Crossposting now for obvious, tumblr-is-wack reasons. I don't want to lose any of my fic, no matter how tiny.

”Please, put it  _down_ ,” the reporter groaned, her voice beyond pleading and into exasperation. “Megamind,  _please_? You know we can’t take it, and you’re just gonna get yourself worked up over it for nothing.”

“Over  _her_ , Roxanne, not  _it_.” He cradled the tiny crocodile, eyes flashing with excitement. “… I think she likes me.”

“Megamind, no. Every time you bring a new one home, all the others get jealous and pouty and  _bitey_  for weeks. We can’t do it again. Besides- aren’t we up to, what, seven? Already? We’re not gonna go all crazy cat lady but with  _crocs_. Not doing it.”

The little creature had settled against the alien by now, apparently sleepy and basking in his warmth. Megamind bit his lip.

"Nnnno no no,” Roxanne shook her head, then pointed an accusing finger at her partner. “Don’t do that. You  _know_  this isn’t just my opinion. Minion is gonna  _flip_  if we come home with another one. We’ve already had to expand their little enclosure three times. Three times this  _year_.” Her agitated movements had knocked her hair had into her eyes, and she brushed it away without a thought. “Pretty soon they’ll take up a full third of the lair! I don’t know why you don’t just put some of that ‘hard earned’ money of yours towards building a sanctuary if you can’t keep from taking care of them, or you could give them a special enclosure at the zoo-“

She paused, noticing that his eyes and his grin had gone wide. “Why in the name of gravity didn’t  _I_  think of that?”

She sighed, but her lip curled up into a smile. “Oh, damn. I guess we’re gonna be busy for the next few months, then, huh? Fine! Fine, we’ll bring her home. But this time, I get to name her.”


End file.
